


HxH Writings

by t0ky0_D3mon



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multi, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0ky0_D3mon/pseuds/t0ky0_D3mon
Summary: Just some of my hxh writingsNoteIon like my writing so a lot of these are unfinished ( Some I will try and finish )You can request if you want
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Pakunoda (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Shizuku (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Silva Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Honeymoon 【 Hisoka 】

The soft waves of the Hawaiian oceans were soothing against your active heartbeat. Your newly wedded, Hisoka Morrow, said he had something special for you tonight. Leaning against the lengthy windows, in your soft silk robe, you watched the way the waves crashed into each other. "My lovee~." Hisoka purred into your ear soothingly rubbing your arm gently causing you to jump, you swore you married a ninja." Hisoka! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." you whined, "Come on, it's time for your surprise." He led you through the bathroom opening, a strong scent of strawberry hits your nose. Below you was a trail of rose petals going all the way up the up till it stopped at the edge of the tub. Your teary eyes met with Hisoka's honey ones, "Well I'm glad to see you enjoy your surprise." He chuckled noticing the tears of joy in your eyes, "Admittedly, I'd enjoy it better if you stripped of your robe darling." Like he asked you let the robe fall off you as his hungry eyes took in your figure. Your hand fitting perfectly in his he pulled you onto his laps resting his head on your shoulder, his hand resting on your thigh while the other hung around your waist. The two of you sat there just appreciating each other's company for a couple of minutes in silence. That didn't last long as you felt the clown's right hand rubbing your thigh gradually getting farther in between as his left hand turned your head making you face him, your eyes met before he stared at your plump lips licking his before devouring yours. He groaned at the taste of you, grabbing your ass roughly making you gasp, taking this opportunity to let his tongue darting into your mouth exploring your wet caverns. He started making his way down, licking your jawline making his way down to your breasts. "You taste so sweet my dear." He dragged his hands up to your breast massaging your soft mounds as he started sucking harshly on your erect nipple playing with the other. This stunt earned a wanton moan and you arching your back wanting more of his loving touch. Making his way down to your wet core before placing a loving kiss on it, he licked a long savory stripe enjoying your wetness coating his tongue

hhhhh enjoy cause that's all imma write


	2. Honeymoon 《 Chrollo 》

It was a cool summer night in Malaysia. It was just after your wedding and you were about to relax with your newly wedded husband, Chrollo Lucifer. He went all out for this too. He had a trail of rose petals leading to the jacuzzi, two bottles of wine, and some lavender scented candles in the background. You covered your mouth in awe at the gesture. "Darling, hurry and undress yourself. " He said walking out from behind you. You shyly but slowly let your robe fall off your body. Chrollo watching you from the jacuzzi and taking in your figure. You slowly made your way to the bath. Chrollo held out his hand and slowly pulled you into the tub and on his lap. When you settled down his hands almost immediately wrapped around your waist, pulling you to his chest. You two just enjoyed the silence, the roaring of the jacuzzi, and the sweet scent of the candles. While you were sitting there just enjoying this moment he started trailing kisses up from your arm till he got to your cheek. You giggled and moved your face away from him. He grabbed your chin and turned you to his face forcing you to look deep into his eyes. Your face was almost crimson. " You're just so adorable darling. " He pulled you into a slow but sensual kiss. He dragged his hands down your back and giving you a playful squeeze on the ass earning a moan from you. He pulled away the both of you panting. You avoided eye contact with him and turned your back towards him. "Aww darling, are you acting shy now?" He said leaning down to whisper in your ear his abs pressing against you. His heartbeat beating against your upper back. You silently stared down at the bubbles and rose petals in the bath. His hands sat on top of your thighs before sliding up to play with your breasts. He moved his head down to your neck to suck your (s/t) skin. You arched your back from the pleasure

another cliff hanger >:p


	3. Let me help you, darling | Hisoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka’s ya lyrical dance teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I’m apologizing now- this is shit 🥲

Girls' mummers were heard from the lyrical room as they spilled out the class. There was a new teacher for that class, a very tall, attractive and, muscular young man. Many of the girls in the class often found themselves weak at the knees when he’d gaze at them with his mesmerizing amber eyes.

“All right everyone!” Hisoka said as he smiled and clasped his hands together “It’s nearing the end of our class time, so let’s end off with some stretches.” You dreaded these stretches but you slowly dragged yourself over to your own private corner. “You guys already know how I do this.” He began “The first stretch let’s go.”

You pressed your ass against the wall and spread your legs slightly. You weren’t the most flexible person per say.

As Hisoka made his rounds he finally made it to your little corner. “Courtney I know you can move them out a bit more.” He reaches up and pushed your legs farther out by your ankles, the warmth of his hands dragged down your legs to your mid-thighs. He stopped there and moved onto the next person like nothing happened. W-what did he do that f-for? You sat there for a minute pondering about it but you quickly snapped out of it from his alarm, signaling it was time to move on. 

You hated this one the most cause it was so painful, but you didn’t feel like getting called out and embarrassed today. 

The sides of your feet ached as they sat on the plank floor of the studio. It feels like that stupid alarm is never going to ring. Rolling your eyes you started moving into a more comfortable position. 

“Ah, ah, Courtney.” Fuck, he caught me. “C’mon darling, it’s not that hard.” He made his way onto the floor. Reaching between your tired arms, he widened your legs. Moving towards your ass he ran one hand down your back pushing it down to arch it. “You don’t have to hold it for too much longer, I promise.” He muttered into your ear. He once again dragged his hand down your back, then over your ass, to return it back onto the top of his thigh. S-so touchy! You could feel your face heating up.

The alarm finally began going off and you flopped onto the floor. I refuse to do that ever again in my life. Hisoka just chuckled at you then leaned down to whisper. “I’m gonna need you to stay awhile after class, okay ?” You quickly nodded as he hopped up and moved to the front of the class. ”That’s all the time we have ladies and gents, I’ll see you all Friday.” You stayed seated in your corner watching as everyone else grabbed their bags, changed out of their dance shoes, and happily chatted with their friends. 

“Why does he want me to stay after class? Did I do something wrong? Is he gonna send me to another class? Your head hung low as it ran wild with questions about why he had asked just you to hang back. You could feel your heart beating out your chest and your hands shaking rapidly. 

Warm hands snapped you out of your thoughts. Amber eyes were met with your brown orbs. “Don’t worry dear, you aren’t in any sort of trouble.” He began chuckling. “I just needed to .. help you become more flexible~.” He kissed the back of your palm, your face felt hot as you snatched your hands back to cover your face. He chuckled again. “You’re so cute when you blush like that, Courtney!” “Anyway let’s begin.” 

"Let's begin with something fairly simple. Let's start by stretching your legs, one at a time.“ I swear this man is gonna kill me. 

You had to admit that last stretch wasn't too bad, but the next one was going to end you for sure. This one was meant to help you with your forward-facing stretches. You positioned yourself in front of the wall, you were honestly a little scared of pulling something. Hisoka on the other hand was positive you could do it with ease.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want some of these finished lemme know ♡


End file.
